Problem: What is the volume of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $5$ $4$ $7$
Solution: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. From the figure, we can find that the lengths of the sides are $4$ $7$ , and $5$ To find the volume, we just multiply these side lengths together. $4 \times 7 \times 5$ $ = 140$ Thus, the volume of the box is $140$.